


The Assassin and the Prince

by sugarskies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskies/pseuds/sugarskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With The King's absence, the only thing left is a letter that his son will take his place. The problem is... Just where is this supposed prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin and the Prince

_This is stupid._

Two boys had already made it deep within the forest by the time the sun had begun to set. The sky had begun to be stained with various colors of yellows, reds, and purples. Soon, they would only have the stars to guide them through the vast trees.

It was idiotic, one of them thinks, that he would agree to wanting to stop wandering through the woods for now.

And it was even more idiotic, he thinks, that the one he was walking through the woods with would be the one to suggest that they stop for the day.

And even more so that he was listening to his target.

Killua Zoldyck had a job to finish.

It wasn’t to interact with him. It wasn’t to speak with him. He wasn’t sent here to play with him. Getting to know him had been out of the question - after all, he was easier to kill if he didn’t know anything about him.

He wasn’t give the job so he could make a friend.

Killua Zoldyck was given a job to kill Gon Freecss.

* * *

 

Prologue

* * *

 

_‘Sorry, but I’m leaving.  Just leave everything to my son. Gon Freecss will handle everything from here.’_

That letter was the only thing that the king had left his subjects one morning. At first, the only replies the note received were a collection of murmurs, then louder comments of how ‘irresponsible’ and ‘cowardly’ their king was in the palace.

And then, the suggestion that someone else should rule the kingdom was heard,

 _That_  suggestion was made by none other than a man named Pariston himself. That, of course, was quickly shot down by a young woman with dog-like features. “Don’t be ridiculous,” She replies, her ears twitching downwards in irritation, though there was a calmness in her voice. What was she saying? The man _was the very definition_ of ridiculous. “We follow what instructions His Majesty has left for us."

The other man smiles brightly in return for her comment, eyes shining in a strange sort of amusement. “Just last night, we all assumed that he was the last in line for the throne. And now we learn that he has a son? Do you think the common people will be alright with this?”

“--We can think about that later!” Her voice raises slighly. This man--Pariston--was always irritating to deal with. The rest of the council never spoke up about their feelings regarding Pariston, but the looks on their faces - the downwards line formed by their lips, their furrowed brows - spoke far more than words could. “The only thing that matters is that we somehow find His Majesty’s son before the common people find out that we currently have no king. Besides, this isn’t the first time we’ve been in a position similar to this.”

“How do you intend to do that?” A snake-like woman speaks up next. “Have some common sense, you two. Without a king, or an heir that we can find, the kingdom will be in ruin.” After all, there was no king to rule in his place.

 _Implying that the kingdom wasn’t in danger with that guy ruling over it in the first place_. Cluk thinks to herself, crossing her arms.

The council sat around a rather large table, bare, but crowded with all members currently present. The room itself was vibrant, banners filled with red and gold surrounding them. If we were to speak about the kingdom itself - it was indeed a place that had flourished greatly over time, and known as one of the most prosperous places in the world. Though, this was not thanks to Ging Freecss himself, but the man who ruled before him.

Cheagle closes her eyes. “.... He left us a name. That’s more than enough for now. There’s still a chance we can find him.” Though, she wonders about this boy - how many traits of his father did he have? Would he be more reliable than the man before him? … Was he even alive?

It was Saccho’s turn to speak up. “Morel can give the order to create a search for this boy. …."

“But, it’ll be troublesome if he can’t succeed, won’t it?” Pyon glances upwards from her book, rabbit ears raising upwards.

“He’s never failed us before.” The Ox man points out, nodding to himself.

“Then, that’s all there is to it. … We’ll won’t give him longer than a few months time to find him. If it comes to that--” Saccho speaks once more, raising a finger.

“It won’t.” Cheadles smiles, brows furrowing. “Morel’s never failed any orders he’s been given before.” She repeats, folding her hands together. Despite her faith, she couldn’t help but hesitate slightly in her second statement.

If they couldn’t find this boy --

\-- They would be in serious trouble.

 


End file.
